


Happy Birthday

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Winchester's birthday.  His brother makes him a cake.  Written for the prompt:  use the word "bake" with brotherly interaction and no overt indication of which brother is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

“You’re ruining it!”

“No, I’m not.”

“Look….. stop…. _ow_! What the hell did you do that for?”

“Keep your damned fingers out of my baking.”

“But you’re doing it wrong!”

“There’s a recipe. I’m putting things in a bowl. How can I be doing it wrong?”

“You’re supposed to put them in in order.”

“Says who?”

“Says everyone.”

“Well, Julia Child here says ‘put the ingredients in the bowl and beat until smooth.’ She doesn’t say ‘put the eggs in before the butter.’ So shut the hell up before I beat you.”

“On my birthday?”

“Okay. A beating _then_ cake.”


End file.
